


Il preferito del Principe

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotic, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Romanticism, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam è uno degli schiavi di uno dei regnanti più potenti di tutto il continente, ma è riuscito a entrare nelle grazie di padron Zayn.<br/>Per il Liam!fest di Wanki!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il preferito del Principe

**Author's Note:**

> Per il Liam!fest di Wanki!fic con prompt slave!Liam.

Il preferito del Principe

  
Zayn detestava i modi burberi del padre e il fatto che tenesse degli schiavi. Ok che era il figlio di uno dei regnanti più potenti del continente, ma tenere degli schiavi per affidare loro le mansioni più meschine era davvero meschino. Zayn si era affezionato a uno in particolare e gli aveva garantito l’isolamento in modo tale che non subisse tutte le angherie del padre e che mangiasse e bevesse regolarmente e, sì, ogni tanto gli ordinava di tenergli compagnia e soddisfare i suoi bisogni sessuali.  
Liam si era abituato a quel tipo di trattamento, ringraziava sempre  _il padrone_ e cercava di soddisfarlo al meglio, ringraziandolo di quelle ore, a volte notti, che passavano insieme e non doveva trascorrere in isolamento.  
«Sei bellissimo.» diceva puntualmente Zayn mentre veniva e riversava il proprio liquido in Liam.  
«Lo siete più voi, padrone. Siete fantastico. Grazie di tutto.»  
«Non mi andava che mio padre usasse un corpo bello come il tuo per divertirsi ubriaco, preferisco l’idea che tu sia mio.»  
«Per voi farei qualunque cosa, padron Zayn. Voi mi garantite delle condizioni di vita migliori e...»  
«Parla meno e baciami di più, Liam, altrimenti non ci penserò su due volte e ti cederò a mio padre.»  
I movimenti di Liam erano costretti dalle catene che lo legavano al letto, ma il giovane schiavo non se lo fece ripetere una seconda volta e baciò il suo padrone. Fu un bacio carico di passione e bramosia, voglie malcelate e bisogno di amarsi una seconda volta.  
Ma il desiderio di Liam rimase inespresso: Zayn lo fece riaccompagnare nella propria cella e incatenare. Il giovane schiavo ringraziava che almeno non ricevesse torture, ma alle volte anche padron Zayn sapeva essere duro.  
Intanto, il principe era nella sua stanza, a pensare cos’altro potesse fare per rendere migliore la vita di Liam.


End file.
